Teenage Fun
by d-genneration-x
Summary: A story about Hermione and how she wanted to be remebered...contains love scenes
1. A different side

This is for all you HP lovers out there. This story contains love scenes and other things that may not be suitable for young children.

Here it goes.

Chapter 1

common room

Hermione Granger, grade A student of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry was sitting in her usual seat, At the front of the common room, by the fire, and as usual, reading her way through a pile of books about Charms for Experts.

Everyone thought she was, to put it straight forward, a swat, Hermione, though liking school did not want to be remembered as the boring know-it-all that everyone despised, so she decided to make her last year interesting.

"Hey, Hermy, wanna go to go with Fred and George (who had stopped on to take the BS course after leaving), they're going to set of a stink bomb in Snape's Dungeon". She turned around to see Ron peeping over her shoulder.

"No, I do not Ronald Weasley, and I think you should grow up, I have never seen such an immature person as you, quite frankly, you are…you are…just go away" She turned around and faced her book once more.

"Why are you so upset?" Ron looked puzzled; all he had done was ask if she wanted to join in with the fun.

Ron waited for a few minutes but gave up after Hermione refused to talk to him. She sat in thought, she wanted to do something special at the school feast tonight, yet nothing came to her mind, she could not think of one thing, nothing at all. She paced up and down for an hour; she was running out of time and patience.

Suddenly she swerved around to hear two 3rd years talking

"Tell me the truth" the first one said

"No" the other replied

She clicked; she would hold a party, a truth or dare party. Yet she needed people. She had little time, she ran to her dorm and quickly changed into a short skirt and small top, clear enough to see her chest through, this was the only way she could shake of that goody, goody girl image.

main hall

The main hall was packed with people all feasting on delicious meals prepared by the schools house elves in the kitchen. Harry and Ron were sitting down at the end of the Gryffindor table munching their way through a bowl of chicken legs. The teachers were all busy dealing with Fred and George who had been caught at the scene where they let off the stink bomb, which teachers still could not clear.

It was a good job to as Hermione burst in wearing her extremely stringy outfit. Everyone in the hall went silent; all the boys were gazing at the top which made certain areas stand out to everyone. She proceeded to her seat but was stopped by a very confused Malfoy.

"So Granger lost the plot altogether have we" Malfoy's smirk was right across his face as all the Slytherin's laughed. Hermione approached Malfoy and whispered into his ear. Suddenly Malfoy's smirk went into a glare.

"what do you have in mind Granger" he spoke aloud but not enough for anyone to hear him.

Hermione whispered into his ear once more. With that they both separated and sat in their seats at their own tables.

"Hermy, what was that all about?" questioned Ron as she sat down

"you two, meet me tonight at the Room behind the statue of the eagle, were going to play a little game" Hermione filled her plate and began to drink out of a goblet of butter bear.

"what sort of game, Hermione, what game" Harry questioned…


	2. It begins

Hello, here is chapter 2 of my fic, hope you enjoy.

Common Room

Harry CAM

Harry walked into the common room; he and Ron had not seen Hermione since the event that took place in the main hall. He was sure she was up to something, but what, and why did she seem so exited about a game, it could be a quiddich game she taped or something?

So many questions. Ron and Harry sat in their usual seats with their homework all laid out on the table in a pile ready for them to attack it at their own pace, unfortunately, Hermione was not around and she was the one who came up with most the ideas.

"So, we've got an essay to do for Potions and The Presentation for Charms, which do you want to start with?" Asked Ron, clearly as bored as Harry.

"Lets do the presentation, Hermione can help us with the essay later after she's finished with her job, where do you think she is anyway, I really want to talk to her, and this game, I really want to know what she has planned?"

Harry and Ron decided that homework could wait, their main priority was to find their friend (Ron thought of her more than a friend, hehe). They decided to check the girls' dorms first, but with no luck, the second they tried to open the door the blocking charm threw them back.

"Ya know, it's sad, why are the boys locked out?" Ron questioned, seemingly disappointed. They tried the Great Hall, the library and the kitchen, yet she wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Hey, Ginny, you seen Hermy?" Ron ran over to his younger sister, Harry never realized how beautiful Ginny was, her lips so fine and hair so shinny. Harry snapped out of his trance when he heard Ron bellowing down his ear.

"Harry, I SAID GINNY KNOWS WHERE SHE'S GONE" Ron shouted so loud the entire corridor stopped and turned.

"Ron, chill, you really are getting way to temperamental" Harry clearly confused his friend as Ron was now looking through his dictionary.

"Hey Ginny, fancy going out to the village sometime?" Harry couldn't believe what he just said, he was sure the answer would be no.

"Sure, I'd love to, when, next week sometime" Ginny was as exited as Harry, obviously she still had feelings for him but she never realized that he felt the same way. Ron was still looking through his dictionary when he heard the question; he was shocked, too shocked to speak, even more when he heard the reply.

"Harry, how could you, hitting on my sister you creep" Ron was fuming; he was very protective of his sister, even towards Harry.

"You better not hurt her, if I find you've done anything to her, I will hurt you so bad" Ron was now calming down but still felt as though Harry was taking her from him. After calming Ron Down Harry asked yet again where Hermione was.

"She went to the village; she said she needed to get an enchanted bottle and a party set, hope it helps" With that, they left for Hogsmeade village. Harry wondered why she would need an enchanted bottle, if he knew which enchantment it was it would be easy but as he didn't he was stuck. Obviously she was planning to hold some sort of party, with a big game, but what game, I mean there are hundreds of games for parties, and more to the point, why is she doing this, is she leaving, is it someone's birthday?

"Hey Ron, what do you think she's planning, it could be anything with her judging on what we saw earlier" Harry turned to his best friend; he was gazing into the sky.

"Yeah, what we saw was brilliant" Ron had no idea Harry was listening.

"Oh, I get it, your crushing aren't you, on Hermione" Harry teased

"What, oh what, no of course not, never, ewe" Ron turned a funny shade of red. Harry understood why Ron felt like he did, Hermione was a very attractive girl and her personality was equally as nice. After half an hour of teasing Harry decided enough was enough and changed the subject to why Hermione had changed so much over night.

"Hey, is that her?" Ron pointed to a girl with dirty brown hear walking out of a shop. Harry and Ron Charged at the girl and pulled her round.

"Hermi…oh sorry, I thought you were someone else" Ron turned to Harry, Harry looked disappointed, he really thought it was her. They searched and searched until it was late and realized they would miss the party if they stayed any longer.

They slowly made their way back up to the castle wondering whether Hermione made it back, they had guarded the exit for almost 3 hours (taking breaks of course) so anyone who went out of the village was known; Hermione was not one of them.

When they reached the doors all the lights went out, they were clearly later than they thought, it was lights out already. They decided to go straight to the party, they had got dressed already and they had what they needed.

When they reached the statue there was writing written in code on the side, clearly a curse. Hermione has given each of them a password, at the same time both Harry and Ron read off their thin bit of parchment. The statue swung open, a door emerged behind it, no voices or sounds were coming from the room, and maybe they were early. They opened the door to see a small room, filled with furniture, obviously the prefects beds and some tables. In the centre of the room was Hermione, along with Draco Malfoy, Lavender, Fred, George, Ginny and Pansy. The fire in the corner of the room as the only source of light, not what you would expect if going to a party.

"Hey Harry, Ron, are you ready to play?" Hermione asked

"Play what?" Harry and Ron asked in unison

"Truth or Dare" Hermione replied…


End file.
